Trick Questions
by annabethlove
Summary: Gray knew better than to answer Juvia's questions before giving them deep thought. -Gruvia-


_All rights to Hiro Mashima_

 _Trick Questions_

"Does this dress make Juvia look fat?"

Gray stopped moving his nimble fingers across his xbox controller long enough to look up at Juvia. She was wearing a black dress that reached her mid thigh, making her legs look miles long. It fitted her dress _too_ perfectly. He wondered if Lucy's birthday was really that important; maybe they could be late.

Gray looked back at Juvia's expectant face. "No way," he said shaking his head and going back to playing his game. "I'm not falling for that trick. Natsu told me what happened when Lucy asked him the same question."

Juvia sighed as she looked back in the mirror. She had left her hair down and she hadn't worn much make up either, but Gray found her very alluring in _anything;_ especially when she want wearing anything.

"But Gray-sama," Juvia continued as she pulled her dress down a bit more. "Juvia wants to look good for Lucy's birthday party. Afterwards, the girls and Juvia will be going out for drinks."

Gray turned his head a bit towards her direction, not stopping his fingers from moving across the controllers. "Drinks?" he asked confused. It was the first time he had heard of that. All he knew was they were having a small party at Lucy's house. Nothing about the girls going out to drink.

"Yeah," Juvia said as she took off her black dress, revealing her matching pair of black lingerie. Gray inwardly groaned. Why couldn't they miss Lucy's party? He knew better than to ask Juvia that though.

He paused his games as he turned on his bean bag by the couch to give her his full attention. Sure, he hated, just like any other guy, dress shopping with his girlfriend, but one thing he loved was helping Juvia chose a dress. He never said which one he liked, he just liked seeing her change clothes. She was dangerously sexy; even though she was oblivious about how so.

"We were planning to grab some drinks," Juvia continued as she reached for a pair of skinny jeans to try on. "Lucy-san is turning twenty five," Juvia chuckled. She gave Gray an amused smile. "She says she's getting old."

"Isn't she the youngest among all of us?" Gray asked, his eyes trailing as Juvia pulled on a pair of tight, _very_ tight jeans. He recognized the light blue color; they were his favorite pair of jeans. They hugged Juvia nicely, making her legs look threateningly sharp, and her ass even more perkier. He wondered if Natsu could cover for him a few minutes. He wouldn't be that late.

"Do these pants make Juvia's butt look big?"

Gray snapped back to reality and gave his girlfriend a deadpan look. The pants _did_ make her butt look big. Big and nice, but Gray knew better than to answer her.

"It's not going to work," Gray said adamantly. "I know better than to fall for those questions. You look great in anything."

Juvia pouted, but went back to trying on shirts instead. She finally agreed on a blue see through blouse that would usually show her blue bra, but she was wearing a jacket over it.

"We should head out," Juvia said as she finished putting on a pair of black heels. "Lucy will be angry if we're late."

Gray stood from his bean bag and threw on his black jacket, slipped on his boots, and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. "Done."

Juvia glared at him. "Not fair," she said, but then smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Guys have it easy. Juvia worked so hard on her outfit; the others girls probably did too. She hopes her makeup doesn't smear while they're at _Phantoms."_

Gray froze as he reached for the doorknob. " _Phantoms?_ The bar?"

"Yeah," Juvia smiled. "It was recommended by a friend. We already paid. We have a reserved table."

Gray knew about _Phantoms._ It was a notorious bar with a lot of _men._ Men that loved picking up women. It was loud, and drinks flew from one person to the other. It was a coming hang out for single individuals. Which Juvia was _not._ She and Gray had been dating for almost three years now. He knew how dangerous the bar could be. Men there were very touchy, and always managed to get their way. Gray knew, because he used to hand there during his single college days.

Gray turned around and dropped his keys on the table. "I'll be honest. Those pants make you look fat, and the shirt makes you look like you don't have any boobs." He was lying, of course, but like _hell_ would he have any other guys seeing Juvia all sexy and what not. His friends at Lucy's party were fine, but other than them, no one else. He didn't want anyone's hands on Juvia.

Juvia gasped. "Juvia knew it!" She slapped Gray's shoulder. "Gray-sama should've told Juvia sooner!" She ran towards her closet.

Gray sighed as his girlfriend rummaged like a hurricane through her closet. He fished his phone from his pocket and called Natsu.

"Natsu—" Gray started, but his pinked haired friend cut him off.

"—did you know?" Natsu growled on the other line. "They're going to _Phantoms!"_

"Yeah," Gray said in displeasement. "I just heard."

"I'm bringing my binoculars!" Natsu said, and Gray heard rummaging in the background.

"As soon as the party ends, we're taking your car." Gray said quietly, making sure Juvia didn't hear him. "Tell Gajeel and the other guys what's happening. Tell them to answer the trick questions. Make sure they know where the girls are going." Grate watched as Juvia slid a tiny blue dress on. She looked at him in question. He swallowed. His throat had gone dry. He shook his head. 'No.'

"God," Natsu scowled on the other line. " _Phantom?_ Out of all the places!"

"Yeah," Gray sighed. He looked at Juvia as she was putting on a tight black mini skirt. "It's going to be a hell of a long night."

 _A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing this_

 _-annabethlove_


End file.
